I can't lose something I never had
by itsmepeterpan
Summary: After the heartbreaking scene / 3x12


I can't lose something I never had (after the heartbreaking scene) 3x12

(I had this idea on my head for a few days after the episode. So, this was an attempt to write an Olicity one shot after the episode 12 of season 3. Turns out I really liked it and I hope you guys like it too. Please let me know if you do and feel free to send suggestions) xx / my best friend and her awesome ideas!

Oliver was devastated. He kept replaying that scene over and over again in his head. He just couldn't decide whether he was wrong because of the choice of -loving a woman he could lose- or right because it was Thea -his sister, the woman he /needs/ to protect that they were talking about. He came back to the foundry after long 20 minutes of thinking and rethinking.  
"Where's Felicity?" Diggle asked worried.  
Hesitating, Oliver answered "She... headed out". Diggle knew what was going on and decided to keep his mouth shut, he also knew Oliver had a tough mind to deal with. Roy looked at Oliver and right back at Diggle but didn't say anything. And that's the way they carried on with their work that night. A tense night, a never-ending night, a night with difficult and delicate decisions. Felicity had, in fact, headed out. After a heartbreaking -and a heartbreaker- moment, all she looked forward to was her comfy bed, blankets and a good movie to cry over.

Felicity's been asleep on her bed for an hour, when she finally wakes up to a knock on her door.  
"Oh God, help me" she said after a jump out of her sheets. She couldn't even know where she was at that moment. Turned the tv off -which was still on-, rubbed her eyes and looked at the time. It was 2am. The never-ending night. Confused and still sleepy, she whispered to herself "Why would someone come to my house at this time?!... Unless..."  
She looked into the magic eye on her door and there he was. Yes. Oliver. The first person that came to her mind. Why would -he- come to her house at that time after what's happened earlier? Felicity thought she let it all too clear when she said she doesn't want to be a woman he loves.  
"Do I open the door or do I don't?" this sentence was spinning around in her head as if she could feel the earth moving.  
"Felicity" she hears a whisper through the door. That hurt her. Even the sound of it hurt her.  
She turned around, facing the wall separating the two of them, trying to get her stuff together, she opened the door.  
They didn't say anything for a few seconds. All they could do is face each other. Oliver let out a big sigh "Felicity I-I'm sorry but-"  
She quickly stepped in and said "If you came here to dangle 'buts' you're wasting your time" and went to close the door.  
Oliver put his foot between the door and the wall, so she wasn't able to close it. "Please, listen to me"  
"It's late, Oliver. I should be sleeping, I have a big day ahead" She stopped talking and looked at him by the only space left between the door and the wall that she could see his face. His puppy face killed her, even though she didn't want to let herself go with her feelings. "You've got one shot". Felicity finally opens the door totally and steps away from it. Giving his her back and sitting on her sofa.  
Oliver comes in and closes the door. "I don't think I will ever make up with you by o-ne shot..." He says slowly and quietly. "I didn't come here to say that I love you. Because I'm not leaving" he looks at her " Felicity, I came here to tell you that I am /truly/ sorry. But..." She looks at him but decided to hear him out this time. "But I need to do what's right for Thea. I know you don't agree with it, and trust me, I understand you. But now...Now I need to fight with the weapons we have."  
Felicity gets up from the sofa and goes to his way, holding the tears inside. "Oliver, I get that you're fighting for her. I get that you were almost killed by Ra's Al Ghul. And I get that you're angry...But I need you a-live. I don't think you understand that." The tears she was holding inside start to stream down her face. "I cannot lose you again. I'm tired of losing you!" Her voice was cracking and within a second it was way lower as if she was whispering "...Even though I know I can't lose something that I never had." She stops, facing the ground.  
Oliver was speechless. He grabbed her hand and carefully put her head up so she could look him in the eyes. Those big bright blue eyes. He could stare at her eyes for an eternity.  
"You always had me, Felicity. At the moment I walked into your office. I knew you were different. You're special, Felicity."  
By the time she felt his heart beating, he reached for a kiss. It was a long, passionate kiss. Oliver stayed over. And the never-ending night actually ended in the greatest way possible.


End file.
